User blog:JamesonOTP/Glee: TNG and Glee: TNG - The NYADA Years Crossover Idea
Wish You Were Here is an upcoming episode in Season 5 of Glee: The Next Generation. It is the first part of a two part episode that spans both Glee: The Next Generation and G: TNG - The NYADA Years. The storyline will begin in Wish You Were Here and will conclude in the current episode of Glee: TNG - The NYADA Years, Distance. This will also serve as an Avril Lavigne tribute. James loves being married to Jaxon, but sometimes the distance is too hard. When Jaxon's busy college life limits how much they text and Skype, the lonliness starts to overwhelm James. When James mentions to Jaxon that it's Avril Lavigne week in Glee Club, it inspires Jaxon and his NYADA classmates to attempt to pay tribute to Avril in their own way. After watching Mean Girls, Tess is inspired to try to become more popular by weaseling her way into McKinley's mean girl crowd, but what will it cost her? Meanwhile, James decides to skip school and run away to New York, boarding a train and later showing up on Jaxon's doorstep. Spoilers Songs All songs by Avril Lavigne unless otherwise noted. *'The Best Damn Thing '''sung by Ana Watson, Bella James feat. The Cheerios *'What the Hell sung by Tess McCord *'''Complicated sung by Teddy Cruz *'Alice' sung by Reece Montgomery *'Smile' sung by New Directions *'Innocence' sung by Dexter Iver *'Skater Boi' sung by Natalia Jensen *'One of Those Girls' by Kimberly Williams and Etta Amato *'Wish You Were Here' sung by James Holland _________________________________________ Distance is an upcoming episode in Season 1 of Glee: TNG - The NYADA Years. It is the second part of a two part episode that spans both Glee: The Next Generation and Glee: TNG - The NYADA Years. The storyline will begin in the current episode of Glee: The Next Generation, Wish You Were Here and will conclude in Distance. This will also serve as an Avril Lavigne tribute. After James shows up on Jaxon's doorstep, James reveals he's run away from Lima and is quitting McKinley to stay with Jaxon. Jaxon loves James deeply and wants to be with him, but doesn't want James to waste his future. When Jaxon and friends can't seem to get through to James, he calls up some of James' New Directions friends who make a roadtrip to convince James to come back. Can they convince him to come back to Lima and help lead New Directions to victory at Sectionals? Miles struggles with feelings that Breezy's revelation and his subsequent rejection by Honey has caused him. Meanwhile, Tyler has grown tired of India's showering him with affection as he realizes he has feelings for Evan. Spoilers Songs All songs are by Avril Lavigne unless otherwise noted. *'I Love You' sung by Evan Marx *'Runaway' sung by Adam Gray , Kevin Rhodes, Jayden Hebbard, Reece Montgomery, Bella James, Davies Dawson, Ana Watson, and Taylor Atkinson *'I Can Do Better' sung by Tyler St. Patrick *'Girlfriend' sung by Krystal Graham and Madison Miller *'Everybody Hurts' sung by Lana Addison and Davies Dawson *'I'm With You' sung by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland *'My Happy Ending' sung by Miles Larson *'Keep Holding On' by Jaxon Pierce, Lana Addison, Hallie Grace, Evan Marx, Nicole Martin, Chuck Salvatore, Monique Ducasse, Miles Larson, Bella James, Adam Gray, India Wilson, Kevin Rhodes, Reece Montgomery, and McKenzie Kenton. *'When You're Gone' sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Blog posts